


Honey

by Lertsek



Series: it's only living endless here [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: A lot of blushing, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, apparently red is now a recurring theme, two guys driving with the windows open and the tension flowing out freely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lertsek/pseuds/Lertsek
Summary: “Eyes on the road, honey.”San notices the slip up at the same time Wooyoung does, and he would laugh at how wide Woo’s eyes grow if he wasn’t freaking out all the same.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Series: it's only living endless here [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817563
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little celebration of me finally putting all these drabbles together into a series! They can be read as stand alones so don't worry ^^

The radio is on, the windows are down, and there are bright red heart-shaped sunglasses on top of Wooyoung’s head.

They’re Wooyoung’s favorites. Make him look a little more childlike, bring out the laughter that can still be as boisterous and loud as when he was a kid. Or at least that’s what Wooyoung’s mother has told San over countless dinners, that her son was a happy child. 

Whenever Wooyoung wears the sunglasses he seems to lighten up just the slightest bit, like the world has turned a tad to the right and everything looks beautiful from this one-degree difference point of view. 

The sunglasses make Wooyoung happy, which is the only reason San needs to like them. The fact that they look extra good with his black hair is just a bonus. 

He takes the elastic purple band from his wrist and ties his own hair back up in a ponytail, pretends he doesn’t feel eyes linger on him from the driver’s side of the vehicle. Pretends he doesn’t drag the action of tucking his hair behind his ear out because he knows he has an audience of one following his every movement. 

He turns to Wooyoung, who is very much staring. “Eyes on the road, honey.” 

San notices the slip up at the same time Wooyoung does, and he would laugh at how wide Woo’s eyes grow if he wasn’t freaking out all the same. 

There is only one way to save himself from his fuck up, and that is to ignore it happened in the first place. Which would be a hell of a lot easier if Wooyoung wouldn’t be sitting stiff as hell in his seat. 

It would be a hell of a lot easier if Wooyoung’s lips didn’t slip into that little smirk San knows by heart and his pretty lips wouldn’t open to say, 

“Honey, huh?” 

San considers pulling the emergency break so he can get out of this car. He considers just jumping out before Wooyoung can see his ears turn red. But it’s already too late for that. He can feel them burn, just like his cheeks. 

He wills his skin to return to its normal color as he says, “Would you prefer something else?” 

The embarrassment makes place for delight because how can San not enjoy seeing Wooyoung squirm once more. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Wooyoung’s hands tighten on the steering wheel, just a little bit. 

Wooyoung mumbles something incoherent under his breath. San can’t tell if it’s a string of curses or something else. 

“What did you say?” San asks.

Wooyoung squirms again and San likes this. San likes this very much. 

“I said honey is fine,” Wooyoung murmurs. 

San reaches out and turns the radio down a little, and because he is the devil incarnate he asks once more, “Say that again?” 

The wind is still blowing into the car a mile a minute, ruffling his own ponytail and messing up Wooyoung’s hair and still, San can hear Wooyoung audibly swallow. 

“I said,” Wooyoung says, louder this time and with a sudden confidence San knows to fear, “that honey is fine, babe.” 

San and his shortcircuited brain fall back into his seat. “Glad we settled that.” 

“Sure thing, babe.” 

San lets his head turn heavenward and doesn’t even try to hide his cheeks that are turning the color of Wooyoung’s stupid sunglasses. Again, he wonders how many bones he would break if he would just jump out of the car. 

Next to him, Wooyoung turns the radio back to full volume and cackles.

**Author's Note:**

> Consider dropping some kudos and a comment, it helps with motivation!
> 
> [ twitter](http://twitter.com/dreaminahero)|[ curiosity killed the cat](https://curiouscat.me/lertsek)


End file.
